vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is the thirteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and second episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary WELCOME TO THE BITTER BALL — Hoping to help everyone move past recent traumatic events, convinces (Katherine) and to attend Whitmore College’s “Bitter Ball” for broken-hearted students. Bonnie is intrigued with a fellow student named Liv, who appears to be dabbling in witchcraft. starts to worry about ’s relationship with Nadia. After making a disturbing discovery, has a frustrating conversation with and Enzo. Dr. Wes struggles to continue his research project with help from a new benefactor named Sloan. Still bent on revenge, Damon and Enzo resort to violence to convince Bonnie and to help them, but their plan takes an unexpected and horrifying turn. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (in Elena's body) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Guest Cast * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Caitlin McHugh as Sloan Trivia *Two new characters Sloan and Liv will debut in this episode. *The Whitmore College Bitter Ball will take place in this episode. *Katherine and Stefan dance in this episode at the Bitter Ball. *This is second episode in a row to feature a party and the second one that Elena (Katherine) attends at Whitmore since the Historical Ball in Monster's Ball. *Katherine has now succeeded in her attempt in becoming the sole occupant of Elena's body. Elena herself now may exist, but does not have any control over her body. *Nadia will pretend to grieve for Katherine, when in fact she knows her mother survives in control of Elena's body. While Matt is compelled to go along with the deception by Katherine and Nadia. * Enzo and Damon are going after every surviving member of the Augustine society, they kill Diane Freeman but fail to kill Wes. *Katherine (as Elena) will try to win Stefan back. *This might be the first time that Elena will not appear in an episode, but only appears physically, since Katherine is in Elena's body, it's Elena's body with Katherine's spirit inside Elena. *According to the promo there will be a confrontation between Stefan and Enzo. *Stefan will try and persuade Damon, not to take part in his plan for revenge with Enzo. *There will be Nadia and Tyler scenes. *Wes Maxfield returns to continue his experiments this episode. *Matt introduces Nadia and Tyler this episode. *Enzo meets Jeremy and Bonnie in this episode. *At the end of the episode Damon feeds on vampire blood and in the process leaves Stefan's ripper-trademark by feasting the head clear off the body of his victim. *Matt learns that Katherine is controlling Elena's body. Body Count *Dianne Freeman - neck snapped by Enzo *Joey - killed by Damon Continuity *Dianne Freeman was last seen in Handle with Care. *Wes Maxfield was last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *Jeremy and Bonnie were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Katherine has gotten rid of the red streak in Elena's hair that she had for 7 months since New York when her humanity was off. Elena got the red streak in Because the Night. *This is the first episode since For Whom the Bell Tolls in which Nina Dobrev plays only one role. **This is the first episode in which Nina only plays Katherine. Behind the Scenes There will be a 3 week break after this episode airs due to the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics starting Febuary 7, 2014. Cultural References *" " is also a song by Bonnie Tyler. *Total Eclipse of the Heart was the title of Episode 17 of the fifth season of TV Show Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Total Eclipse of the Heart is also the title of an erotic novel in a series by the author Zane. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia:'' "Who's Enzo?" '' :Stefan: "Enzo." '' :'Katherine: ''"Enzo." '' :Enzo:'' "Enzo."'' :Stefan: ''"So what, you guys are old pals again, murder buddies? Come on Damon, you're better than this." '' :Damon:'' "On the contrary, I'm better like this." '' :Katherine: ''"What did Enzo and Damon do now?" '' :Stefan:'' "Leave my brother out of it, what I do to you, Enzo, will be final." '' :'''Webclip #1 :Tyler:'' "Hmmmm....Give me whatever will obliterate the memory of Caroline."'' :Matt: "I thought you said you weren't drinking today." :Tyler: "No, I said I wasn't drinking alone today. (looks at Nadia, pauses) She's new..." :Matt: "Whatever you're thinking unthink it...That's Katherine's daughter and the psycho who doesn't fall far from the tree." :Nadia: "I can hear you, you know?" :Matt: "You locked me in a safe and buried me alive." :Nadia:'' "I'm sorry but I was trying to save my mother's life. And I failed. So If you don't mind...I'd like to sit here and grieve in peace."'' :Tyler: "You wanna shot? I wanna shot. Let's do shots!" :Matt: "What?" :Tyler: "You heard her. She's sorry. Her mom is dead. Let's do shots." :Matt: "It's your funeral." :(Tyler Smiles and then looks at Nadia, she smiles back.) :Webclip #2 :Enzo:'' "You haven't heard from Dr Wes Maxfield by any chance? Bloke's next on the Augustine hit list and he's a slippery little devil." '' :Stefan: "Is that the plan, kill off Augustine and then go back to your sadistic psyhcotic old self?" '' :'Damon: ''"I happen to like my old sadistic self, Stefan. In fact I miss that guy, that guy was dumb enough to try and change himself to get a girl, so just get another hobby brother cause I'm not in the mood to be saved." '' :Enzo:'' "What do you say? Should we get you a new hobby, golf, scrap-booking?"'' :Damon: ''"Scrap-booking." '' :Stefan: ''"Come on, Damon. You're better than this." '' :Damon''': ''"On the contrary brother, I'm better like this." '' : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Extended Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - Total Eclipse of the Heart Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Webclip 2 - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Webclip #2 Pictures The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball (3).jpg The Bitter Ball (2).jpg The Bitter Ball (1).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Kat_candice_onstageseasonfive.jpg TVD 5X13 1.png tvd 5x13 2.png 13912732609c04c-original-1.jpg References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters